Tax Break
by TheFrozenLion
Summary: Elsa Arendelle is a millionaire who owns her late father's manor. She has a relatively easy life and is exempt from doing taxes. However, she does taxes for a very good family friend as a favor. One night while doing taxes one of her new maids comes to see her and helps her relax. This is my first time doing pure smut, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please, read and leave feedback.


**A/N:** _This went through a few revisions before I decided on the final draft. I hope you guys like it. Also, I apologize for the length. It just happened that way._

Elsa Arendelle sat at the dining room table working on taxes. She did so in dim candle light in an otherwise completely dark room. Her method of lighting her workspace was a bit old fashioned but she preferred to save on electric energy and didn't mind the soft, warm glow of the candle's flame.

What's more is that Elsa was doing taxes considering she didn't need to do them since she has been afforded tax breaks for inheriting her family fortune and manor. She was doing taxes for a friend as a personal favor. Because that's how Elsa was-she did favors for people.

As she figured out the proper amount of money for what her friend, Kristoff Bjorgman, owed for taxes, Elsa's back tensed up. It wasn't the stress that came by doing taxes that made her tense it was the presence of a certain someone lurking behind her chair.

Elsa sighed and took a swig of her ice cold water. Then she continued to do the taxes as if the person in question wasn't acting as her looming shadow.

"What is it, Anna?"

Said woman approached Elsa and stopped on her right side.

"Master."

"For the last time, Anna, the proper title is Mistress and don't call me either Master or Mistress. You can just call me Ms. Arendelle."

"You ruin my fun, Elsa."

Elsa's pen stopped in mid-write hovering over an incomplete "3." She rested her hand on the paper and turned her head to face the strawberry-blonde beauty.

"Anna, don't do that. What if another staff member heard you address me in such a casual manner?"

"Elsa, everyone else is asleep. We're the only ones left."

Elsa scrutinized her newest maid. Anna had been working at the manor for two months now and she learned quite a few things about her. Despite being new, Anna was efficient, observant and considerate. But she also could be somewhat…rebellious at times. To put it nicely, Anna could be very persuasive, determined and clever as a fox-one with beautiful, luscious red fur and has a cute face.

Elsa chose her words carefully for her minx of an employee as she returned to her work. "What do you want, Anna? I'm busy doing taxes."

Anna strategically sat on the chair's arm, slung her arm behind the chair backside and pressed her body against Elsa's face and shoulder. Then she innocently leaned in trying to look at the paper work.

"Is it for Mr. Bjorgman again?"

"Yes. He's a good friend of mine and I owe so much to his family considering that they played an integral part in helping my father gain the wealth that he left behind for me to take care of."

Anna shifted on her perch and snuggled her side against Elsa's without obstructing the needed space for her to move her arm around as she wrote down numbers.

"Why doesn't he just get an accountant like a normal person? Actually, why does he need to do taxes? Doesn't he get tax breaks like the rest of his family?"

"He actually doesn't have tax breaks. He chose to live like a middle-class citizen and he doesn't trust them and he finds actuaries to be droll. And as I noted before I owe his family favors and this is one of things I can do to return their dedication, kindness, and friendship. They decided that I could do Kristoff's taxes as long as he sees fit as one of the favors."

Anna cleverly and tenderly rubbed Elsa's back. Has Mr. Kristoff given you a time frame to complete this favor?"

"I have to do his taxes for at least six months. It's been four months so far."

"When are they due?"

"Two days from now, but I want to get it over with so I don't have to worry about doing them later."

Anna hopped off her perch and rounded to the back of the chair with a smile on her face. She reached over and gripped Elsa's shoulders with great tact and a tender touch. Then she began to work her magic by having her fingers and thumbs pull, push, and roll the tense muscles that comprised Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa's eyes rolled in the back of her head in the slightest and she let a tiny moan almost inaudible moan slip off her tongue and past her teeth. Anna had rendered her employer helpless and speechless even for a brief moment as she continued her massage for her dear boss. Her hands traveled up the platinum blonde's slender and elegant neck and messaged her scalp.

"Why don't you", dramatic pause and an enticing glide of the hands across the scalp, "take a break?"

Elsa's moans became more audible. Anna switched to rubbing her earlobes and leaned into one of her ears to whisper in. "Maybe you should go to bed."

Elsa gathered her senses and pulled her ears away from Anna's feather-light touches and tried to find her pen. However, Anna would have none of that. She took hold of Elsa's shoulders once more and slid her hands under her shirt until she had either bra strap out from their hiding places. She went back to breathing in Elsa's ear.

"You can finish the taxes later. I may have been here for only two months, but I know you could do these taxes in a snap." Anna simultaneously snapped Elsa's bra straps as she uttered the last word to put emphasis on her point.

However, Elsa relented and pulled away once more from Anna's seductive grip.

"Anna, please let me be. Go to bed. You don't need to stay behind for me. You did well today so you deserve a good night's sleep like the rest of the staff."

"Please, Elsa, go to bed. You've been stressed out a lot as of late and doing taxes at this time of night isn't something you should burden yourself with."

"I couldn't do them earlier today. I was busy. If you leave me in peace I can finish the taxes at a reasonable time and be done with them."

"Fine. Be that way, Elsa. But before I go I would like for you to know that I think you could afford to not finish the taxes in one sitting and go to bed earlier. I highly doubt your friend, Mr. Bjorgman, is going to know or care that you don't finish the taxes tonight."

"Goodnight, Anna."

Anna slid her left index finger across the top of the chair's frame. "Fine. I will, Ms. Arendelle." Then she leaned into Elsa's right ear and whispered, "Goodnight."

Afterwards, Anna started towards the doorway that led to the staircase. Elsa, on the other hand, was considering if she would think clearer if she took a break or went to bed. And she knew Anna could help her relax. Before it was too late, the twenty eight year old millionaire called out to the twenty five year old maid.

"Wait, Anna!"

Anna was in mid-step about to leave the dark room when Elsa requested her to stop. She held a hand onto the door frame waiting. _Patiently_. And with a wicked smile on her face. She looked over her shoulder back to where Elsa remained seated.

With the sweetest voice she feigned innocence and inquired. "Yes, Elsa?"

Elsa didn't know what to say next. She stared at the paper work as she held the edge of the table with a vice grip. She had to think of something to get Anna back to the table to not seem so obvious and desperate. Her eyes frantically flickered to an object that might spark inspiration for a simple chore for Anna to execute. At last, her eyes found her water glass. She cleared her throat but still heard a small stutter spill out despite her best efforts.

"Anna, could you please come here and take the water glass to the kitchen sink?"

Anna took time to analyze the interesting request and grinned to herself figuring out Elsa wanted her to come back to the table for another reason entirely different from the one presented to her. With a proud smirk on her face, Anna turned on her heels in a heartbeat and sauntered over to the young and generous millionaire.

The moment Anna arrived at the table and picked up the water glass, Elsa had her hands folded and her elbows set on the table. Anna glanced down at Elsa for a brief time to see the terror in her eyes mixed in with something else, something akin to curiosity. Anna wasn't sure what to make of Elsa's face, but she would check up on her later once she's placed the water glass in the sink. Anna shrugged her shoulders and headed for the kitchen.

While Anna was off fulfilling a simple task that Elsa could have done herself, the platinum blonde woman was thinking of how she should go about relaxing with Anna and to what extent. Did she want to have a quick session, a long and drawn-out one, or simply have Anna message her tense muscle before they would retire for the night to their respective bedrooms? Elsa couldn't decide. But she knew one thing and that was that she was too restless to fall asleep. She certainly needed to tire herself some more before attempting to fall asleep. It was quite possible she could have Anna suggest something.

However, before Elsa could consider any other possibilities, Anna came from the kitchen and was at her side. Her hand was Elsa's right shoulder. Elsa dropped her hands to her lap underneath the table and looked up at Anna.

"So, Ms. Arendelle, was there anything else you want me to do before I call it a night?"

Elsa could feel her throat tighten and go dry. Now she wished she had her water instead of having Anna dispose of it. She licked her lips to moisten them.

"I was thinking of what you were saying before."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Maybe you're right that I would need a break. I am half way through with Kristoff's taxes and I'll still have enough time to finish them tomorrow and send them later, so I suppose I could stop for a bit. I believe if I took a break or rested then I could think clearer and finish the taxes faster."

"Would you like to go to bed then?"

"No. I'm too restless to fall asleep. Maybe you could suggest something I could do to remedy that."

"Well, I could only suggest something if I know your desired goal. What do you have in mind? How relaxed do you want to be?"

"I just want to be relaxed enough so that I forget how stressed I've been lately and forget about doing taxes for my friend, Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Well, then…I have a good idea what you'll need, Ms. Arendelle."

Oh no. Elsa didn't like the sound of Anna using her formal title. That meant bad news. It was the kind of news when Anna wanted to act coy and pretend that she didn't want any favors from her when she really did want favors from her. That is, sexual favors. But Elsa ignored that nagging thought and did her best to stay calm and just wait what Anna has in mind for her.

"What's that?"

Anna simply smiled at Elsa as she took hold of her right hand and helped Elsa up from her chair. Then she grabbed the handle of the candle's holder and used the candle's flame to light their way out of the dining room.

"Anna, where are you taking me?"

Anna didn't say a word. Rather, she silently led the two of them to the study and placed the candle on the desk. Then she pushed Elsa on the couch. Elsa tried to get up but Anna placed a commanding hand on her chest.

"Relax. Stay on the couch, Ms. Arendelle."

Elsa was about to protest, but then she saw the determination in Anna's teal eyes. She closed her mouth and watched Anna go back to the desk and pull out a few more candles and lit them up with long matches. Then she went around the room and strategically placed them to give enough light to the room while simultaneously giving the room a romantic and seductive glow.

Anna strutted back to the couch and plopped down next to Elsa. Then she scooted up to her until Elsa was forced to corner herself against one of the arms of the couch. Anna pressed on, however, and delicately placed her right hand over Elsa's clavicle and pressed her body against Elsa's.

"Now, Ms. Arendelle, let's help you relax and take a break from doing taxes."

"Anna…"

Anna shifted her hand so she could press a finger against Elsa's supple lips.

"Shhh…..Don't speak, don't think, just _feel_…Let me deal with the hard stuff."

Elsa gingerly removed Anna's finger from her lips. "Hard stuff? What 'hard stuff'? Taking clothes off and fucking?"

Anna closed her eyes half-way and her smile was coy and a little evil. "Exactly."

Elsa gulped. She saw that look on her maid's face and didn't like where things were going. She remembered the last two times she saw that look and knew that she was rendered speechless and exhausted afterward the experience that followed the look.

But maybe Elsa should count herself lucky. She had been subjected to Anna's coy, evil look recently. It was actually last Thursday, more than a week ago. In this way, she was more prepared than she was the first time. The first time was quite the experience. It happened when Anna had been working at the manor for two weeks and had cornered Elsa in her office in the middle of the day. That day was a while back, but it was the sort of situation where Elsa wasn't exactly opposed to Anna's presence but didn't want to be found fooling around with a new maid especially when she wasn't expecting any company.

Elsa shifted her body so that her upper back was pressed against the arm of the couch and her knees were bent of a forty five degree angle.

"Anna, please….Don't give me that look."

Anna's smile widened bordering on dangerously seductive. She feigned innocence and naivety.

"What ever do you mean, Elsa? I only live to serve…you."

Elsa gulped again. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Anna pressed her finger against Elsa's full lips.

"Now, Elsa, calm down. Let me help you relax."

"But-!"

"No. Don't do anything. Let me handle everything."

Elsa wanted to protest but she figured it was best to let Anna do what she wanted to do. So, she conceded nodding her head in agreement. Anna grinned.

"Good. Don't worry, Elsa, I'll treat you right."

Elsa was sure Anna would stay true to her word, but she was afraid she would have to hold onto dear life while Anna took care of her. Anna lifted her body up and sat on top of Elsa's lap while never breaking eye contact with her. Once she was settled into Elsa's lap effectively straddling her long and slender legs, Anna got to work right away.

The strawberry-blonde, freckled-faced maid too off her white maid hat and slipped off her black heels. Each article of clothing was discarded and quickly forgotten in the carpeted sea that was the floor. Then, the waist-length apron was haphazardly thrown away. Anna quickly leaned in and pressed a sweet and lingering kiss before she sat up straight in Elsa's lap.

Anna reached behind herself and undid the zipper of her knee-length, black dress. She kept her gaze on Elsa as she hiked up her skirt and bunched it up until she was able to pulled her dress over her head and tossed it over Elsa's head making sure it landed somewhere other than the couch. Feeling confident in herself, Anna coyly bit her lower lip and pressed her hands against Elsa's flat, toned stomach. She glided her hands up all the way to Elsa's breasts and squeezed them.

A small mewl escaped Elsa's lips. Anna squeezed her breasts again.

Elsa moaned this time.

Anna glided her hands down Elsa's stomach and hooked her thumbs underneath the navy blue shirt. Then she glided her hands back up Elsa's breasts for a brief moment to savor the feel of them, but then took off the shirt completely with the cooperation of Elsa deftly lifting her arms up for her. Anna was glad that Elsa was a much more willing to participate in such a situation unlike the first two times. She felt that things this time around would be better than before.

Without expecting anything from Elsa, Anna felt a pair of slender, porcelain arms wrap around her neck. Anna focused her eyes on Elsa's and saw an impatience swirl in the irises. Anna smirked. It seems she would have to move a little faster than she was used to.

Anna leaned down again and kissed Elsa on the lips. As she moved her lips against Elsa's, Anna repositioned herself on top of Elsa so that their bodies aligned with the other and were lying flat on the couch. Elsa closed her eyes and reciprocated the kiss. After a short while, Anna poked her tongue out and glided it over Elsa's lips begging for entrance. Elsa gave her full access to her mouth and Anna took full advantage of her admission.

In the meantime, Anna's hands went to Elsa's breasts and rubbed and squeezed them. Then they took a hold the nipples straining against the cloth barrier and twisted them. A moan tried to escape Elsa's mouth but was blocked by Anna's nimble tongue. Rather Elsa swallowed it back down and let it sit in her burning throat. Anna shifted her kiss to the throat and transformed into nibbles and soft bites. The strawberry-blonde gnawed up and down the platinum blonde's delicious neck and eventually turned into open-mouth kisses.

Elsa had become distracted enough to not notice that Anna removed her black bra and was fondling her bare breasts, playing with them however she pleased to do. Elsa could feel Anna's lips nibble her left ear the same time she was pinch and twisting her erect nipples.

The platinum blonde millionaire was panting when she could only notice Anna nibbling her ear. However, when her brain clicked on, she realized her nipples were being played with and moaned in response. Her hands scrambled to hold onto Anna's back for support.

"Oh, Anna…"

Anna pulled away and gave Elsa an evil smile. She sat up and removed Elsa's hand from her body. Elsa frowned.

"Anna-"

"Sshh…."

Elsa had shut up and waited to see Anna would do next. But what she did was something she wasn't expecting.

Anna reached behind herself and unhooked her lacy, white bra and dropped it to the floor. She brought her delicate hands up to her chest and cupped them putting them on display for Elsa to see.

"Do you want these, Master? Do you wanna suck my titties?"

Elsa deftly nodded her head. Anna smirked. Her hands glided over her nipples, made complete circles around the peeks and then dragged her hands down her toned stomach and brought her hands to make an incomplete triangle on top of her clothed vulva.

"Do you want this? Do you want my pussy?"

Elsa gave Anna the same deft nod.

"You want to fuck my pussy, Master? Do you want to eat out my wet, hot pussy?"

Elsa took a moment to look at Anna's slightly soaked, matching panties before she nodded again.

"Well, you won't be able to have me until a little later. I'm going to give you a nice, little show beforehand."

Before Elsa had a chance to speak, Anna hooked her thumbs into her panties and slide them down her thighs so the patch of curly red hair was exposed. Then she slipped her right hand down and dipped two fingers inside of herself. Elsa watched with interest as she saw Anna close her eyes and pumped her fingers in and out herself faster and faster. Elsa watched on until she felt jealous of Anna's fingers being inside her maid.

Elsa tried not to be envious of Anna's fingers fingering her, but she could hardly hold in her frustration. While Anna was busy fingering herself and fondling one of her breasts, Elsa was anxious to screw her right then and there. But she couldn't wait for Anna to finish her little "show" for her much longer.

Fortunately, Elsa waited long enough to hear her name slip from Anna's mouth in the form of an erotic moan before she tore Anna's panties off her body and tackled her to the couch. Elsa would be damned if she let Anna do everything and so she took the initiative to take off all remaining clothing off from her heated body and lunged tackled Anna down to the couch and proceeded to press passionate and angry kisses all over Anna's sinfully delicious body.

Anna was pounding her fists against the couch muffling through Elsa's aggressive yet careful kisses. Anna squirmed underneath Elsa's assertive body. Elsa could feel Anna's body move underneath hers in the most delightful and satisfying way and she wanted to amplify the sensation, so she started to grind against Anna's lithe body.

Anna was able to pull away from the kiss to breath. "Oh, fuck!"

Elsa took Anna's face in her hands and stared her down.

"I'm taking charge now. I couldn't stand watching you fuck yourself in front of me so I decided to take matters in my own hands for once. You're mine and I will have my way with you."

"Oh, really? Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I'm your Master and you should listen to me. You will submit to your Master."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. You've been a bad girl making your Master to wait for sex and now you will be punished."

Anna could feel herself getting wetter by each second Elsa spoke in such a commanding and sexy voice.

"What's my punishment, Master?"

Elsa grinned as she slid her hands up Anna's stomach and pinched her pert nipples.

"You'll see soon enough."

Anna closed her eyes half way and purred. "Okay. I'll try to be a good girl for you, Master."

Elsa stole a quick kiss from Anna. "You _will_ be a good girl for me."

Anna pecked Elsa on the lips. "Yes, Master. You are correct. I will be a good girl for you. I must take my punishment without complaint."

Elsa planted a sweet kiss on the right side of Anna's neck. "Good. Now, remain still as much as you possibly can. I won't scorn you if you can't completely hold still while I do what I want with you."

"Of course, Master. Anything for you, Master."

"Good."

With that Elsa went back to fiercely kissing Anna before shoving her tongue into her sweet, hot mouth. Anna moaned and tilted her head to the side to intensify the kiss. Elsa's hand roamed south until they reached the apex of Anna's fine and toned legs and used her hands to spread them apart just so. While holding down a though with her left hand, Elsa took her right hand and spread two fingers apart and slid them up and down Anna's slick folds. Then she pinched and twisted the clit before rubbing it a few times. Afterwards, she dipped her two fingers inside the warm walls of Anna's sex and pumped them in and out of Anna.

Between getting fingered and kissed like mad Anna couldn't help but squirm, moan and let out muffled mewls. Elsa continued her ministrations on Anna's womanhood as she pulled away from the heated kiss and trailed kisses down Anna's neck, shoulders, and then finally stopped at the breasts. She sucked, nibbled and kissed one breast while her left hand glided up her side and played with the other breast.

Anna threw back her head and screamed in pleasurable pain. She couldn't believe how much attention Elsa was giving to her. She felt so stimulated feeling her breasts and pussy being played with. She loved the simultaneous stimulation that she was experiencing. She hardly had any control over her contorted body. She only had enough will to grip onto Elsa's shoulders for dear life. After a while, Elsa switched breasts but kept on fingering her maid in a continuous stream of movement.

Some time went on before Anna was at the edge of her climax. Sensing Anna's need to reach her peek, Elsa lifted her head up and curled her fingers against her sweet spot. That was all it took for Anna to come all undone. Elsa pumped her fingers in and out of Anna slow and steady to help her ride out the waves of pleasure before she was ready to settle back down to earth.

Once Anna was flat on her back, she panted until she could breathe normally again. Elsa finally pulled her fingers out of Anna and licked them. Anna caught sight of Elsa licking her juices off of her fingers clean. She waited for Elsa to look at her before she grabbed her face and pulled her into an aggressive and searing kiss. Anna nibbled on Elsa's lower lip begging for entrance once more and she received it. Anna's tongue darted into its second home and explored the insides.

Elsa brought both hands to Anna's chest and twisted her nipples. Anna pulled away from the kiss and cried in pain.

"Fuck, Elsa!"

"I'm not done with you. Although, that kiss was hot, I'm not done punishing you."

"What? What else could you do to me? I'm exhausted."

"There's one more thing."

"What would that-Ah…..Ah! Oh, fuck!"

Anna hadn't realized how fast Elsa could move until she suddenly felt her quick tongue tending to swollen folds and a throbbing clit. Elsa made quick work to lick every inch of Anna's pout walls before poking her tongue inside her inner walls and wiggled it around. On Anna's end, all there could be heard was panting, moaning, groaning, and crying. Elsa quickened the pace of her penetrating Anna's core until she reached a second climax and sweet juices coated Elsa's tongue. Elsa pulled her tongue out of Anna and licked up the juices into her mouth. Then she lapped up the remaining juices until Anna rode out another wave of pleasure and settled back down on the couch. Elsa brought her face back to Anna and kissed her. Anna savored the taste of herself on Elsa's lips and moaned in absolute pleasure. Then, as soon as the kiss began, it ended. Elsa pulled away quicker than Anna would have like and simply stared at her.

"Now, I'm done with you, Anna."

Anna said nothing. She was too dazed and tired to reply. Elsa grinned to herself before hovering over Anna and whispered in her ear.

"You were a good girl, Anna. You deserve a reward. If you have the energy you can have me."

Anna glanced up at Elsa and saw the sincerity in her blue eyes. She dipped into her energy reserve and lifted a hand onto Elsa's cheek to stroke it.

"I will in due time."

Elsa smiled at Anna. "When will that be? Because you seem pretty tired after I gave you a good fucking."

"You did give me a good fucking, but I still have a little fire still in me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Elsa was about to comment on Anna's spunkiness, but then she felt a pleasurable pressure build up around her wet, hot pussy. Elsa chanced a look and saw Anna's free hand inserted in her. Elsa looked back at Anna as she allowed Anna to keep on fingering her. All Elsa could do was keep her focus on Anna's teal eyes as she felt Anna go inside of her deeper and deeper and faster and faster.

Anna went so fast to the point where Elsa's body violently shook above her own and was perspiring. Anna finished Elsa off with her hardest and fastest thrust and then watched with sheer joy as the platinum blonde beauty came undone above her. Anna slowly pumped her fingers in and out of Elsa as she came down from her high and collapsed on Anna's welcoming body. At that moment, Anna pulled herself out of Elsa and licked her fingers clean of Elsa's delectable juices. Elsa caught her breath while she did this.

When they were both satisfied with the state they were in, Elsa and Anna relaxed and gazed into their other's eyes. Anna gently stroked Elsa's left cheek.

"Wasn't that fun, Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna. Thank you for helping me to relax."

Anna tilted her head up and kissed Elsa's forehead. "You're welcome, Master."

"Anna, you don't have to call me that anymore."

"I know. I just like calling you 'Master' sometimes, Elsa."

Elsa rolled her eyes and then rested her head upon Anna's chest. "Whatever. Thank you again, Anna."

Anna stroked Elsa's hair. "You're welcome."

"Just one problem, Anna. How are we going to deal with putting out the flames of the candles? Because I don't feel like moving and I'm sure you couldn't move much even if you wanted to."

Anna glanced at the candles that were all pretty burned out by themselves. She looked back at Elsa.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the candles, Elsa."

"How come?"

"Most of them burned out themselves. It's only a matter of time before this room is completely dark once more."

"Hmmm."

Elsa snuggled up against Anna and buried her head in the crook of the strawberry-blonde's neck.

"Good. Do you have something to cover us?"

Anna looked around the vicinity of the room until she spotted a red blanket conveniently folded over the middle cushion of the couch. She carefully reached for it over Elsa's body.

"Yes."

Elsa closed her eyes and hummed. "Good."

Anna unfolded the blanket and laid it across her and Elsa's naked bodies making sure it covered most of them. Once the blanket was in place, Anna looked back down at the now sleeping Elsa. She had a genial smile on her face.

"Goodnight, Elsa."

Anna then settled her head back down on the couch's other arm and fell asleep with her secret lover on top of her.

~The End~


End file.
